The invention is directed to a duplex conveyor, namely, a conveyor which supports workpieces of workpiece carriers only along their lateral edges. Accordingly, a duplex conveyor, has two parallel conveyor tracks on which the lateral edges of the same object (workpiece or workpiece carrier) are supported while the central portion of the object is not supported.